Hot Wheels Battle Force 5 And The Trip Between Tim
by emeralddragonfire
Summary: Emerald is stuck in the past which is when the world was in great danger of being takeing over by animal warriors and super robots from differents worlds Emerald finds himself caught in the middle!
1. Chapter 1

_**Hot Wheels Battle For 5 And The Trip Between Time And Space**_

Disclamier: i don't own it the only character i own is emerald ,contains some said things about many different shows,books,characters of said before etc you will be told ahead of time!

"**Emerald thinking"**

"emerald pov"

_**Chapter 1 The trip far from home**_

"I felt like i was being dragged along the ground, i opened my eyes i was bright i saw a blurry image of something large and sliver then darkness over took me again!"

"**I was half wake when i here somebody talking."**

"Where did this human come from"! **"Zug"! **" I don't know Lord Zemerik?" "well throw him in the dungeon we will use him as bate to bring the battle force 5 here to try and retrieve him!"

"yes Lord Zemerik."

"**I was thrown in to a small cell and as it was leaving i saw what it was a robot but not a robot you read about or see in movies, but he hadn't seen me looking at him as he left!"**

"**It was as if it had been days when i saw that robot again but i had jest been a day or two, when i saw him going by my cell with somebody in a body suit he wasn't awake i wonder where he was taking him not that i could find out ?"**

_**1hour later**_

"**I woke up after i heard a crash like a wall had been smash into or something i tested to see if i could escape this place, i found i could and left in the confusion but i knew they would soon fine out i had escaped. So i ran and kept looking to see if any robots were following me there wasn't any but i wasn't dropping my guard i knew that there we busy. I soon got out of the building i was in, to the outside to find sliver buildings that were different then i had ever seen before!"**

"**I ran and ran but i soon got into trouble some mini-robots found me and started to chase me i ran as fast as i could but i tripped and fell on the ground i thought it was all over for me!"**

-CRASH-

-SMASH-

"**I looked up and saw i red race car with a chainsaw under the hood cut up the mini-robots up!"**

**Plz Review**

_**Chapter 2 Meeting the team and exploring**_


	2. Chapter 2

**The trip between time and space**

**Disclaimer- i don't own it the only character i own is emerald ,contains some said things about many different shows,books,characters of said before etc you will be told ahead of time!**

"**Emerald thinking"**

"**emerald pov"**

_**Chapter 2 Recovery **_

" **I was surprised that i was saved i though to my self, but i should never drop my guard. Because things could get bad really fast, they sometimes do but lets see if there are friend or foe?"**

Emerald watched as a blond teenager got out of the car with emerald looked like a race car, the teenager slowly walked up to emerald and bent down to where emerald was.

"Are you Okay?" He asked "yes" i said "do you want to come with us because it isn't safe to linger here much longer or they will find us" ** "he is right it isn't safe here and i might end up in the cell again or worse dead!" **"sure lets go now before they find us!" "get in the purple car and then we can go okay?"

"**As soon as i got in we started going, it's a good thing i didn't wait too long to decide to go with them because some of the small robots started following us but we lost them threw a portal to where i don't know because i soon blacked out."**

"Is he okay" "he was captured by the sark would you be fine if that happened to you?" " hey Stanford don't say that" "well zoom it is true!" "we should wait for he to wake up will one of you stay with him and let me know when he is wake?" "sure i will do it." "are you sure Vert" "yes I'm sure, sage when do you think he will wake up?" "soon or in a couple of hours give or take!" " then we i will wait"

_**2 hours later**_

"**I woke up and looked around and saw the blond teenager asleep in a chair next to my bed i wondered where i was it looked like a hospital it was so white i hate hospitals so smelly and noisy and jest plain gross i didn't want to stay any longer and slowly got up from the bed and tried to leave but only got to the door before some startle me!"** "where do you think you are going?" i slowly turned around he was awake and standing, walking towards me. "you should have told me you were awake we were worried that you might be hart, are you okay oh i forgot my name is vert and your is?"

"i didn't know where i was, i say that you were asleep, and my name is emerald!"

"Emerald your on earth and it wouldn't have mattered if you woke me up i was waiting for you to wake, you make it seem that you are not from earth?"

plz review

_**Chapter 3 The future and the past collide**_

I changed the title for chapter 2 from meeting the team and exploring to recovery


End file.
